Death By Chicken Dance
by WonderNA
Summary: Um the title says it all. One of my crazier moods. I just had to post it. I laughed writing it is that lame?


I know i said i didn't plan on posting here anymore but i just couldn't help myself with this one.

******

Kagome stood strong as she faced Naraku. He had shown up in the middle of her bath and though she was alone and naked except for her bow and arrows she would not let that interfere with the evil hanyo's demise.

"This ends here." She said as she let her arrow fly at the evil baboon in front of her. Her hands were a little slippery and this caused her arrow to go a little wonky and hit the ground right in front of the him.

She cursed her soaps ultra smooth slogan as she watched the holy power fizzle into the dirt.

The fizzling power was just enough to destroy the hair that was creating a Naraku puppet. She was a little relieved that it wasn't him. One reason was because well, she was naked and another was well she was also very slippery. Fighting when you are slippery is never easy.

She looked at the baboon pelt that was now crumpled on the ground. Usually that disappeared as well. But this time because she had used so little power it remained. The slippery Miko looked at it and got a devilish idea.

Within two second she was wearing the pelt. "Its so soft.' She though as she felt the wonderful fur. Soon enough she was dancing.

***

"What will you do now lord Sesshoumaru?" A deep menacing voice said to the demon lord. The evil hanyo Naraku had appeared out of nowhere and now had Rin in his evil clutches.

Sesshoumaru cursed himself for being distracted by what Rin had done to a sleeping Jaken. Though he had to admit the lipstick on the little toad made him look...well damn funny.

Before Sesshoumaru could retort with something cold and uncaring Naraku's eyes went wide. He began to sneer and jerk randomly. His grasp loosening on the little girl as his internal battle became more and more of a struggle.

Rin ran to her lord and both stared at the odd sight. Soon a huge grin was plastered on Naraku's face. Not a maniacal one, not at all, but one of pure pleasure and mirth. Soon the hanyo was twirling around and giggling.

Sesshouamru wondered what on earth he was up to. When Naraku began to do a dance.

Rin looked up at her lord and smiled. "I know that dance she said." She walked over to the evil hanyo and began to do the dance also.

Sesshoumaru realized what was happening; his ward and his most hated enemy were doing what the miko that traveled with his brother had taught the little girl.

"The chicken dance?" Sesshoumaru asked the little girl.

RIn nodded her head while spinning and waving her pointer fingers in the air.

Soon Narake began to sing.

"Da na na na na na na." The evil hanyo said is a rather amusing sing song voice.

Sesshoumaru let the two sing and do their dance before pulling Rin away from Naraku and impaling the evil man on Baksuga. Narakus eyes went wide as he was brought back to the situation. He began to gurgle as his flesh began to rot.

"Damn that Miko." He spit out before collapsing and rotting to the ground.

Sesshoumaru's raised an eyebrow confused as to how he had so easily defeated the once terrible and devious Naraku. And what his words had meant.

Sesshoumaru left Rin with Jaken and with in seconds was looking at a rather humorous site. There by a hot spring was a naked Kagome singing and doing the chicken dance while wearing Naraku's baboon pelt. Sesshoumaru chuckled this cause the girl to turn and blush at him.

He walked up to her and smirked. "Miko it seems your ridiculous behaviour has assisted in the defeat of Naraku." He said as he walked up to her.

Kagome looked at him rather confused. So he clarified.

"You just killed Naraku with your chicken dance." Then he left the confused miko and returned to his group.

~*~*~*~*~

I feel like this is how the series should have ended. Death by chicken dance. If you do not know what the chicken dance is well i couldn't find a good video of it. So ask someone by you to demonstrate. Thanks for reading.


End file.
